Allura (Empath stories)
"That's the way it is with the magic orb...you can't live with it, and you can't live without it." Allura is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History She is a witch who owns a magic orb that gives whoever touches it the illusion of heightened inspiration, though in reality it gives them a temporary boost of energy that distorts their mind with the pretense of inspiration, but in the end, leaves them physically drained and addicted to its power. She disguises herself as a beautiful enchantress to lure unsuspecting victims to her trap. Allura first appeared unto Poet Smurf during preparations for the Spring Day Pageant on the first year following Empath's final return from Psychelia. After hearing that he was having trouble writing his Spring Day Pageant poem, she offers him one of her magic orbs. Upon trying the orb, he found the strangest inspired words to write his poem with, and decided to take it with him not only to help him complete his poem, but also to share the orb with other Smurfs who might need its power. The magic orb then attracted the attention of Painter, Harmony, Farmer, and Handy, who felt as if they needed more energy to complete their tasks for the pageant. However, on the following day, Papa Smurf, Empath, Tapper, and Hefty noticed that the Smurfs who touched the orb were acting really strange, and Papa Smurf decided to take away the orb to keep Poet and the other four Smurfs from ever using it again. Handy sneaked into Papa Smurf's house while he was sleeping and switched the orb for an empty identical case, which Hefty and Empath soon found out about when they noticed the magic orb now being hidden in Poet's house. Hefty took the magic orb and threw it into the fire to keep Poet and the four Smurfs from ever using it again. Feeling that they still need the orb's power, Poet and the four Smurfs sought out Allura to ask if they could have another magic orb. She offered them hers which is inside her castle on a cold snowy mountain, but after they have touched it, they soon find out that its power drains rather quickly and so rush back to tell Allura what had happened. At that point, she revealed her true form and had them work for her as her slaves in exchange for touching the orb. Farmer, who escaped before Allura could enslave him, went to tell Empath about where Poet and the other three Smurfs were taken. Empath went there alone to free the four Smurfs from Allura's enchanting power, but was soon captured by Allura herself, whose very touch was preventing Empath from using his own power. Poet realized Empath needed help and used his mop to dislodge Allura's orb from its stand, causing it to bounce down the stairs until it broke. With Allura's magic spell over the Smurfs broken, Empath, Poet, and the other three Smurfs made their escape. Poet, Painter, Handy, Harmony, and Farmer soon recovered from being under the effects of Allura's magic, only to discover the mess they created when they were under its influence. They learned that no magic power in the world could ever replace their own abilities, and from this Poet was inspired to write a new poem which was finished in less than an hour out in the forest. Allura appeared unto him again to offer him another magic orb, but Poet this time resisted her offer, feeling confident in his own abilities again. However, Jokey offered Allura a present of his own -- one of his "surprises", which turned the evil witch into a frog. Somehow Allura survived and had children of her own, one of which was the mother of Beguiler, who restored the Orb of Euphoria and used it to create moonberries in order to get revenge against the Smurfs. Abilities * Skilled Sorceress, though mostly using the ability to disguise her natural form to unsuspecting victims. Appearance In her regular form, Allura has dark olive skin with black hair and red eyes, and wears a long robe with a hood. In her disguised form, Allura has pale skin with blond hair, and wears a pink flowing dress with a gold tiara. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles